


Balcony

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: A realization delayed but finally given voice in a moment that feels stolen from time.





	Balcony

Pale hair swayed in the mountain breeze and curled around her neck like gentle grasping fingers as he pulled back from the kiss. Unexpected, unplanned, but she’d asked him not to go and he had been overtaken by the instinct. She valued him, valued time spent with him, and that alone was enough to make his knees go weak for her. But she asked him to stay, mimicked his posture as she did, and all he could see in her tease, in her desire, was how much she cared. She cared enough to know his mannerisms, to know how to tease him, to ask him not to leave when what he wanted more than anything was to stay.

That hair was still caressing her skin as she gazed up at him through the haze of the kiss, her lips glistening and still slightly parted. He brushed away the strands so that he could caress her neck instead and feel her fluttering heartbeat, reacting to his presence and his touch. It overwhelmed him in that moment, something that he should have realized far sooner seizing him, gripping his chest and shattering his perception of himself. It should not have been possible, like her existence and the way her gentle hand on his cheek could make nothing else matter but her presence, but the truth of it was suddenly undeniable.

It burst from his lips, though he didn’t mean to say it, a soft confession and words that meant more than she knew. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he told her softly, and saw her eyes gleam. In a daze, he turned to go and this time she let him leave. But he didn’t go far, and he retreated only because he was overwhelmed. 

Those words meant more than she knew, in his native tongue, and their direct translation left much to be desired. Trade was a simple language, without the nuance of Elvhen, the emotion that tinged the words as they floated through the air. Though the literal magic of the language had been lost, he felt it as strongly as he had when he was young. Though he had never said those words then.

_ I love you, my heart _ was not strong enough.  _ I feel you beating in my chest, a part of me that defies the rules of existence. You exist within me and beside me, and I feel your presence. _ All of this, and more, was wrapped in those words, and part of him was grateful that she didn’t know. But part of him was disappointed that she could not see it painted in the air when he said it, that she could hear only the surface of the words without the layered meaning.

He leaned against the door to her rooms, now closed between them, and allowed himself a moment in private to feel those words all the way to the core of his being, and every little nuance of meaning that he didn’t know how to communicate to her.


End file.
